Away From The Sun
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Their memories of the night before were scattered... can anyone piece together what had happened? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Thrown Back In Time

_**8/25/15, Providence, Rhode Island…**_

" _Mini Cena going for it, launching herself off the ropes like a springboard much like Jericho!" Tom Phillips exclaimed as Amanda did her hand spring move before spinning around._

" _Oh, damn! That's gonna hurt in the morning!" Finn responded after seeing Alexa Bliss get clotheslined by Amanda._

" _Your girl is not gonna play nice with anyone in NXT or WWE, except you Balor." Corey said, Amanda going up to the top rope and jumping off it and causing Alexa to scream in pain as Amanda's feet slammed into her ribs._

 _But Alexa wasn't the only one hurting… Amanda crawled over and pinned Alexa for the three count but couldn't stand up and put any weight on her left leg, Finn leaving the commentator's table and running down to the ring, getting in it and crouching down next to Amanda as the referee tended to Alexa._

 _Once Finn and Amanda were in the backstage area, Amanda untied her left ring boot and took it off to take the pressure off of her injured ankle._

" _Probably just twisted it… damn, I really hope I didn't break that leg again, that was bad enough the first time around." Amanda replied, startling Finn._

" _How the hell did that happen, lass?" Finn asked, resting his hands on Amanda's shoulders._

" _Accident just before I turned 12. Spent two months in a cast and wheelchair, humidity can drive someone mad when they have to wear a damn cast." Amanda explained._

" _Doesn't mean you have to risk my safety as well as your own in that damn ring! Are you trying to kill us both?!" Alexa screeched as she stormed over to them._

" _Trying to make the matches actually look like wrestling matches! That's what we're supposed to do, we can't be afraid to get hurt in that ring! It's part of the damn job, you bitch!" Amanda said, Alexa attempting to strike her but Finn stepped in front of Amanda._

 _Alexa stormed off, Finn turning back to Amanda and picking her up off of the crate as Amanda grabbed her ring boot._

" _Now that out there… was a well earned victory. I think someone deserves a victory celebration. Let's go get that ankle fixed up first." Finn says, taking Amanda towards the locker room._

 _Finding out that it was just a pulled muscle, Amanda's ankle was braced up and both had left afterwards, heading to the hotel._

 _It was gonna be a low key party for them… Amanda really wasn't good at handling loud parties anymore as those days were long gone._

 _The liquor store was quiet as Enzo found what he needed._

" _And… got it." Enzo said after him, Dianne and Colin reached the register._

" _Enzo, you know Mandy rarely drinks tequila." Colin said after seeing the bottle of Jose Cuervo on the counter._

" _Where the hell did she and Finn slip off to anyway?" Enzo questioned, the three of them looking for the two._

" _I don't know, I didn't see what way they went…" Colin said, neither of them able to see the two anywhere in their visual range._

" _Probably somewhere to be alone… we shouldn't disrupt that." Enzo responded._

 _Outside, Amanda was being a bit silly after drinking some of the beer and climbed up onto the railing, Finn pulling her off of it as she was about to dive back first into the water._

" _Hey, I've jumped off higher than this!" Amanda said in slight protest._

" _Famous last words, they are." Finn responded, placing her feet back on the ground._

 _Amanda looked around after she took a breath… and saw someone in the store swap the bottle of tequila with another one, Finn seeing the confused look on her face and wrapping his hand around her wrist._

" _Any reason why someone would switch one bottle with another if neither are broken or the lid's still sealed?" Amanda asked as in the store, Enzo picked up the bottle without him, Dianne or Colin noticing what had happened._

 _Before she could get an answer, Colin and Enzo walked over to them._

 _Reaching the bonfire, Baron and Yuki saw them and set the snacks down as Amanda downed one shot of tequila down after convincing herself it was okay… but she coughed slightly, Finn patting her on her back and Colin noticing some drops of blood on the glass._

" _The hell… Mandy, you okay?" Colin questioned._

" _Yeah… I guess that cut on the inside of my mouth isn't healed fully." Amanda answered, still a bit ticked that Kevin had hit her three nights ago._

" _Kevin's an ass and he never keeps himself calmed for long." Colin said after downing his own shot, Amanda downing another shot of tequila as Yuki decided not to drink it._

 _Moments like these were rare and Amanda liked to enjoy them… the way she saw it, it was human nature to give into things._

 _Back at the hotel, Amanda and Finn walked to their room when they jumped back as a door slammed open and Dean stormed out._

" _I'll sleep in my car if I have to!" Dean yelled at Roman before leaving, Amanda and Finn heading to their room._

" _Well… I hope they don't remember any of that fight." Amanda responded as she slipped her tank top off, followed by her sandals, shorts and push up bra, Finn handing her one of his shirts and her putting it on. "That's better." She responded before standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him on his jaw, Finn steadying her until she went to go clean her makeup off._

 _But neither paid attention to the violet light at the lighthouse…_

 **Present time…**

Dean cracked his eyes open, finding himself on the beach… and seeing a woman with reddish brown hair and hazel eyes looking at him.

"What the… how did I end up here?!" Dean responded, the woman pulling him to his feet.

"I wouldn't know… I got lost myself." The woman explained before both saw Yuki, who had remained sober last night.

"Y'all were outta your damn minds last night." Yuki responded.

"How so, Yuki girl?" Dean replied.

"Cause I stayed away from drinking last night. And you three went crazy, until y'all ended up here." Yuki explained.

Dean looked around and saw Renee before helping her up.

"Damn crazy night… what we can remember of it." Renee responded before they walked over to Yuki and the other woman, who were talking.

"2015? Last I remember was being in 2824 and no, I'm not making that up. Name's Liviana." The woman explained, her and Yuki shaking hands for a few seconds.

"I'm Yuki. Just… Yuki." Yuki stated. "Do you remember how you ended up here, if you're from the future?" She questioned, now crossing her arms.

"It's all blurred… I'm guessing from my things being missing that I was jumped." Liviana replied as Dean looked around.

"Where the fuck is Mandy?" Dean asked.

"How should I know? She'd left to go find you, Dean." Yuki explained.

"She would've… unless she thought I needed space." Dean responded.

He had a feeling that he had done something to upset Amanda but he didn't know what it was.


	2. Fractured Flashes

_**Nine hours earlier…**_

 _Baby Come Back by Player was on the radio in the hotel bar as Amanda and Finn slow danced to it… and Yuki managed to hold back a drunken Dean._

" _Come on, let me take you somewhere so you can sleep it off." Yuki stated._

" _I'll be alright, Yuki girl." Dean responded, voice slurred._

" _You sure? Cause you look like you want to rip his throat out!" Yuki replied._

" _I'll be alright." Dean responded, Yuki reluctantly leaving… and Dean storming down the hallway, nearly knocking Finn and Amanda down and Finn catching Amanda as she slipped._

" _You okay there, Darlin'?" Finn asked as they sat down._

" _Yeah… just a bit startled. Come on, let's go see why he's acting like that." Amanda answered before they stood up and headed to the elevator._

 _Yuki ended up in hers and Sami's room, Sami looking at her after helping an intoxicated Bayley into the bed._

" _She's drank too much. You alright there?" Sami responded._

" _Yeah. I didn't feel like drinking tonight." Yuki answered, removing her lime green 'Property of the Party Junkie' jacket, and placing it down, next to her suitcase._

" _Was Dean pissed off again?" Bayley asked._

" _I think so. He didn't want me to help him to his room, after drinking too much." Yuki explained, now sitting down on her bed. "Maybe it was Roman or Seth who pissed him off like that." She stated, removing her teal blue matte lipstick with a makeup wipe._

" _Happens with friends." Sami replied before the three heard thunder. "Damn summer storms." He muttered before they all got ready to go to sleep…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda slowly opened her eyes, seeing Finn watching her.

"I feel like I got thrown off the pier." Amanda muttered.

"You almost jumped off it and into the water." Finn replied before they heard a knock at the door and sat up. Finn stood up, walking over and opening the door… and Amanda tensed up when she saw Dean, him and the others seeing the bruise on her face.

"I caused that?" Dean asked.

"You crashed right into me and Finn. Deliberately, I should add." Amanda responded, Yuki swatting Dean on his right shoulder.

"You should have listened to me, since you were drunk last night." Yuki stated.

"Well, sorry." Dean responded before Finn grabbed a gel pack and pressed it to Amanda's face.

"Hey, you two alright? I haven't seen y'all since last night." Yuki questioned after walking into their hotel room.

"Yeah, just feeling like our minds are scrambled… did anyone do anything stupid last night?" Finn replied.

"Don't look at me. I didn't do anything, but head to sleep. All I know is that I've found Dean and some girl with reddish brown hair who thinks she's from the future at the beach." Yuki explained.

' _If you only knew…'_ Liviana thought with an eye roll before they heard a crash and screams, followed by Seth yelling "Ow, fuck!" and being punched.

"And don't come back!" Peyton yelled before she slammed the door in his face.

"I got the rooms mixed up, Royce!" Seth shouted, Yuki rolling her eyes.

"Really Rollins?" Yuki said.

"I did! 512 looks like 521 when my vision is blurry!" Seth responded defensively.

"Oh yeah…" Yuki said with a laugh. "I did that before, and I ended up in your room instead." She explained while laughing.

"Ha ha, it's not even my key." Seth replied after walking over, handing the room key to Yuki… who noticed the faint scent of honeysuckle and looked at Amanda, knowing it was her perfume.

"Mandy, what else did you do last night? I can smell your scent on this." Yuki questioned.

"Damned if I can remember…" Amanda responded, seeing that she and Finn were in their room.

"I remember someone slipping this into my hand but can't remember who exactly, just that they said that you two were given something that made you less attentive and more suggestive." Seth explained.

"And not the only ones apparently." Liviana responded as the group heard Liv yelling at Enzo and things being thrown before Enzo walked over, a red mark on his face that matched Liv's hand.

"Over?" Yuki asked, Enzo nodding.

"I helped Dianne up to the room last night… and Liv wasn't happy about it and stormed out to go partying." Enzo explained.

"Hey, I wasn't happy about it either. I think we all got drugged, except for me." Yuki stated.

"Yeah which means whoever did it has a beating coming to them." Amanda and Finn responded simultaneously, Yuki chuckling and Seth looking at her.

"What? They spoke at the same time, it's cute." Yuki replied.

"Yeah, cute." Seth muttered sarcastically.

"Can a day go by without your behavior coming off as that of a jealous ex, Rollins?!" Amanda responded as Finn helped her up to her feet.

"Give it up, Seth. It ain't gonna happen!" Yuki retorted.

Seth shook his head and stormed off, Amanda heading to the restroom.

"Why's her ankle bruised?" Dean asked.

"Twisted it last night during her match. Didn't stop her from trying to dive off the pier into the water." Finn explained.

"And almost killing herself, she gotta be more careful." Yuki stated.

"She's always been the reckless type though not like she used to be." Dean responded.

Amanda was stood under the showerhead, rinsing the coconut scented conditioner out after brushing her hair before she scrubbed her skin with the honeysuckle scented body wash… and closing her eyes as she rinsed it off, trying to remember how she got the bite on the crook of her neck.

After she got dried off and dressed, she pulled her damp curls into a ponytail.

' _Hm… maybe I can ask Yuki if she still has her Lime Crime hair dye. And her scissors.'_ Amanda thought as she applied her makeup… and opened the door, seeing Yuki.

"Hey, still got those scissors?" Amanda asked, taking her hair out of its ponytail.

"Yeah, why do you need them?" Yuki questioned.

"Forgot to ask yesterday if you'd cut my hair, it's getting too long." Amanda explained, Yuki retrieving her scissors and comb.

Amanda sat down and Yuki carefully cut her hair until it was all even and at Amanda's shoulders, both smiling.

"Much better. Thanks, Yuki." Amanda responded.

"You're welcome. Didn't you say the other day that you wanted your hair to be dyed?" Yuki questioned, before grabbing her bag which contained her makeup and a few jars of Lime Crime hair dye.

"Yeah. Still haven't decided which color yet but I will." Amanda replied before they headed to the room, Amanda leaving her hair in its natural wavy texture.

Once they were all ready, the group headed out to try to retrace their steps… and saw a few crashed cars.

"Yikes… that's why I never get in the driver's seat after I've been drinking." Dean responded.

"That and the time that you crashed the damn car with me, Yuki, Roman and Seth as your passengers." Amanda replied.

"Which is why he shouldn't be drinking at all." Finn responded, absentmindedly running his fingers on his right hand through Amanda's short hair.

"Mandy, get your boy to behave." Dean replied.

Amanda was about to respond when she got a text from Aestrid.

' _You all had completely lost your minds last night!'_

' _I figured as much but is there any videos that could help us remember?'_ Amanda responded.

On cue, hers, Finn's, Dean's, Renee's, Enzo's, Dianne's and Yuki's phones chimed and they each clicked on the video links… and their eyes widened in shock.


	3. Do All Hearts Hold Up?

_**A/N: The flashback part is inspired by an article on the Wrestlinginc website though I'm not sure if Simon Gotch is being truthful or not.**_

The group closed out the videos of Seth having sex with someone that clearly wasn't Zahra… and looked at each other.

"Does his girl know that he's been cheating?" Liviana asked.

"She'll know if these videos get out into the media… ironic in a way. She was his fuckbuddy while he was engaged to another woman." Amanda replied, Finn lightly resting his right hand on her left thigh… and Dean narrowing his eyes at Finn.

"Don't even try it or I'm gonna drive us into wrong way traffic!" Roman warned, Dean backing off.

"We all need to figure out what else happened last night. So far, all we've got is people getting drugged during or after the bonfire, Dean intentionally trying to interrupt me and Mandy when we were dancing, Dean, Renee and Liviana ending up crashed out on the beach, the video of Rollins and I think it was Billie Kay and if I remember correctly, a small blonde woman trashing a car." Finn responded.

"Mandy, you holding up okay?" Enzo asked.

"Yeah, somewhat…" Amanda responded as she looked out the window at the damage that was caused, Finn now resting his right hand on her left one… and she could tell there was still tension from what happened recently.

 _ **A week ago…**_

" _I don't need your damn help getting a woman, Enzo! You barely got Liv!" Finn responded angrily, Amanda taking her earbuds out and closing out IHeartRadio but Colin stopped her from getting involved._

" _And you're focused more on Mandy and wanting more than friendship from her when other women are trying to throw themselves at you!" Enzo replied._

 _The brakes were slammed on abruptly, Amanda being slammed forward and then back in the passenger seat and Finn and Enzo stopped arguing._

" _Enough! Tiny, you switch seats with Enzo before Finn kills him!" Colin roared, Amanda immediately unbuckling and grabbing her phone and earbuds before climbing out of the passenger seat of the Chevy Traverse._

 _Enzo got out of the back in a sheepish manner, Amanda smacking him upside the head and giving him an angry look before getting in the middle seat with Finn and closing the door before she buckled up… but beneath that anger was hurt and Finn lightly brushing Amanda's hair back._

" _Things will calm down, Darlin'." Finn whispered, arms wrapping around Amanda's shoulders and him kissing her on the corner of her mouth… he knew why she was upset, she wasn't going to tolerate anyone talking about him like that._

 _Once he was sure everyone was buckled up, Colin once again pulled the car back into traffic and drove._

" _Not another word right now, Zo." Colin warned, Enzo closing his mouth after attempting to speak._

 _In the back seat was Simon Gotch, who snickered and said "Who'd want that little tramp in their bed anyway?"… until Finn turned and punched him hard enough to cause Simon to bleed._

" _Don't fucking talk about her like that!" Finn growled angrily, Simon backing away as Amanda held Finn back._

 _At Full Sail University later, Amanda and Finn found themselves in their locker room and Finn grabbed his phone… after the two stretched out on the couch, Finn wrapped his arms around her and Amanda rested her head on his right shoulder as Finn took the picture before uploading it to Twitter with the caption 'She's all cozy with me. #Demon And Mistress.'._

 _Amanda smiled and got comfortable enough to close her eyes, Finn kissing her on the top of her head…_

 **Present time…**

"Maybe it was Simon that drugged us… I wouldn't put it past him after he started up that damn fight between you and Enzo." Amanda responded once she and Finn were by themselves, Enzo, Dianne and Yuki talking to the liquor store clerk.

"Some dark haired guy… other than that, couldn't get a good look. The small girl was already intoxicated though, balancing herself on the railing outside." The clerk explained.

"That's Mandy, alright." Yuki stated.

"Everything's blurred for us." Enzo replied as they followed the clerk into the camera room, Finn and Amanda joining them.

The first video consisted of Amanda accidentally crashing into a shelf and breaking three bottles of Grey Goose vodka, Yuki laughing.

"Wow, you were so drunk you broke three vodka bottles, Mandy." Yuki said while laughing.

"Crazy night." Amanda responded, the next video being one of Enzo and Dianne throwing balloons at each other… except instead of the balloons containing water, they were filled with whiskey.

"That's a waste of good liquor, you two!" Yuki responded.

"Hey, we didn't know what we had grabbed at first!" Enzo replied defensively.

"You should have added me into the fun!" Yuki whined.

Amanda and Finn looked at the next video… and it consisted of Amanda singing _Friends_ by Whodini while holding an AK 47 like Baby Joker did in _Next Friday_ , which made everyone laugh.

"Oh my God!" Yuki exclaimed with laughter.

"Oh damn… Mandy, you said you were a wild child once but…" Finn responded, managing to stop his laughter.

The next video was of Liv trashing Enzo's rental car by breaking the windows, windshields, flattening the tires and spraypainting _'Castrate this cheating ass when you see him!'_ before she taped a photo of Enzo on the hood of the car and left.

"What was the photo of?" Yuki questioned, pointing towards the screen.

"Of me but I wasn't cheating on her!" Enzo replied.

"You sure?" Yuki questioned with her arms crossed.

"Definitely." Enzo replied before the final video played… and to everyone's shock, Finn had taken a baseball bat and repeatedly bashed it into Colin's right knee.

"Is that because of the time I yelled at Mandy?!" Colin responded, Yuki glaring at him.

"You think?" Yuki simply said.

"That was a rough trip for all of us… Simon is a complete jackass." Amanda replied.

"Yes he is." Dianne responded before they all left.

Their next stop was the police station… to their surprise, it was Kevin Owens who had called them.

"Some jackass claimed that I deliberately struck his vehicle when I didn't!" Kevin replied as Yuki laughed.

"Were you drunk too? Or you probably needed glasses, Owens?" Yuki questioned.

"I don't need glasses! And I remember _someone_ -" Kevin responded, glaring at Finn. "Taking my keys and when I tried to get them back, his little bed buddy bit me!"

"Don't talk about her like that! We were trying to keep you from getting behind the damn wheel!" Finn replied, staying in front of Amanda.

"Mhm, so you won't have another so called accident." Yuki explained.

"I was perfectly capable of driving!" Kevin responded angrily.

"Heard that one before." Amanda muttered.

"Let's scram, Hunter wants to talk to us." Enzo replied.

When the group left and reached the arena, they walked in and saw that people were trying to piece things together.

"Yuki!" Brian 'Road Dogg' James called out, Yuki walking to the retired wrestler.

"Hey, old man, what's going on?" Yuki asked.

"Quite a lot of chaos, someone decided to drug half the company." Brian explained, Yuki turning startled.

"Oh God! Who would do this?!" Yuki exclaimed in shock.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, retrace our steps… why hasn't Mandy taken off her sunglasses?" Brian replied, pointing to Amanda.

"She had a wild night too." Yuki stated. "Watch this… HI MANDY!" She said, before shouting the last part in front of her face.

Amanda screamed, jumping back and Finn catching her from hitting the floor.

"Damn it!" Amanda shouted in shock.

"See, I told you." Yuki said.

"She ain't the only one… Alexa tried to jump out of her hotel window with a bed sheet wrapped around her like a cape." Brian explained, Yuki laughing.

"Hey, she needed to do that, for the way she treated everyone and even Mandy." Yuki laughed.

"Doesn't mean we want her dead." Amanda responded.

"Shows that you have class." Yuki replied.

"True." Brian responded.

Once they were all tested, they waited… but being how she was, Yuki peeked at Amanda's test results and saw that Amanda had been spiked with a fertility drug.

"Oh sweet Jesus…" Yuki said starting to get worried.

"What does it say?" Dianne asked after approaching her.

"There… a fertility drug in her. There could be a possibly that she might have slept with Finn while she was drunk." Yuki explained.

Dianne glanced at them, thinking one thing.

' _Someone wants Mandy out of their way.'_


End file.
